The Professionals - Promises
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: The third and final story in my little series, but can be read as its own story. Arthur came out and told Uther about his gay relationship with Merlin and their relationship is strong. Gwen and Lance are good friends. Things are going wonderfully, until a familiar problem shows up to offer Merlin a seat on the city bus. "Will?" M for language and darkness an a bit of sexiness stuff
1. City Bus Stop

"Arthur we've got school today!" Merlin tossed a pair of boxers onto the sleeping face of his boyfriend. "Get up! Your dad will have a cow if we miss the bus!"

"I don' wanna get up..." Arthur groaned, rolling over in the bed. "Can't we just skip today?"

"No! Now get up! I'll be downstairs getting breakfast together." Merlin slipped into his shirt and threw another article of clothing at the sleeping boy before shutting the door behind him, and racing downstairs.

It had been around two months since the incident with Will, and since Arthur had come out to his dad about being in a gay relationship. Things were going beautifully. Last night, Merlin had spent the night at Arthur's house, much to Uther's discomfort. Even though he'd accepted it, it was going to take some getting used to all the same. Merlin noisily poured cereal into a few bowls, spilling milk all over the counter as he tried to multi task and strap on his shoes.

Finally, Arthur trudged down the stairs and joined Merlin. "Arthur! Wake up already. We're gonna miss the bus if you don't shovel this down!" Merlin shoved the bowl into Arthur's hands, and quickly went to find shoes for him.

"Why so fussy Merlin? You're worse then Hunith." Arthur snickered.

Merlin giggled and tossed Arthur a pair of sneakers, disappointed when he failed to catch them. "Seriously wake up!"

"Not my fault, I used up too much energy last night. I mean, someone just wouldn't stop begging and begging and be-"

A sock hit Arthur smack in the face, interrupting him, "Shut up prat!"

"Idiot."

"Cabbage head!"

"Clotpole."

"Hey that's my word! You can't use my word!" Merlin whined. "Grr, common we're gonna miss the bus!"

"Why do we have to get the bus anyway?" Arthur moaned.

"Because you broke the damn car! I only got permission to stay over because you said I made a better alarm clock. Now comon' The city bus won't wait forever!:

The two were out the door just in time for the school bus to slam on its breaks for them. Arthur and Merlin climbed into it, smacking each other a little in a playful manor. Some people still gave them weird looks, but most people had come to accept their _obvious_ relationship as a casual thing. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Arthur sit here!" the bus was crowded, but a few pretty prep types smiled their Barbie smiles, clearly ignoring the fact he had a _boy_friend.

"Sorry but I'm sitting with-"

"Sit down prat. I'll find a seat myself."

"There's an open seat back here!" A friendly voice cheered.

Merlin smiled, and started for the back, "See? I told you there would be..."

Merlin trailed off when he laid eyes on a familiar figure. "W-Will?"

"Hello again." replied a cold voice.


	2. I Need to Talk to You

"Take your seats or get off my bus!" the driver yelled as the doors closed and the _please be seated_ sign blinked.

"Merlin-"

"It's fine Arthur." Merlin hesitantly took the seat next to Will, "What are you doing here?"

Will grinned cheekily, "I'm riding the bus."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to school after I meet up with someone." He smiled.

Merlin didn't like Will's smile. It was cold and testy, almost bragging or trying to prove he'd won something. It was a secret look of victory. "So you're staying then?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staying here. It's not just a visit if you're going to start school." Merlin explained.

"Well, I'm going to school to meet up with someone from my past. We have a lot of catching up to do." Will looked spacy as he spoke, as if reminiscing.

"I thought you said you were going to school after you two met up."

"Well, they'll be at the school. I promise I didn't get on the bus just to freak you out."

Merlin couldn't help smile a little. So Will wasn't here just to mess with him. "So who are you meeting up with?"

Will snapped back into reality as looked over at Merlin. "My ex. I miss- Well, we have a lot of catching up to do."

The light on the bus flashed and the driver's voice boomed down the isle, "Camelot College. Next stop Camelot Community College."

Merlin picked his bag up off the floor, he smiled "This is where I get off."

Merlin stood and met Arthur at the door. Loads of students got off the bus, a small flood of colored shirts and backpacks falling out onto the street as mixing in with the students already walking toward the school. Before Merlin could get a grip on the mass of students, he'd lost track of Arthur.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Merlin called vainly.

"Merlin!"

Hearing his name, Merlin ran toward the friendly voice and gripped the hand that was outstretched towards him. He remembered the warmth wrapped around his fingers. It was warm and kind. "Arthur, I thought I'd lost yu-"

"Hey..."

"Will?!"

Merlin tried to pull his hand away, but Will had a strong grip. "Will let me go."

"I need to talk to you Merlin. Can you come talk to me for a sec?"

Merlin felt tense and his stomach turned, "No, I need to go find Arthur..."

"C'mon, just for a minute." Will tugged a bit, pulling Merlin forward and off his feet. "I really need to talk to you."

"Will stop!" Merlin was dragged through the crowd effortlessly. "Arthur!"

Arthur whipped his head around. That had most definitely been Merlin's voice. There were lots of voice tangled together throughout the mass of students, but that had been Merlin's voice. He was sure of it. Arthur felt his chest tighten. Where was Merlin? He sounded like he was in trouble.

Arthur had to find Merlin fast. He'd promised to protect Merlin.

He'd promised.


	3. Please Save Me

Arthur searched the courtyard for Merlin. He searched the inside of the school from top to bottom, even skipping class. Merlin was missing, and somehow Arthur just knew that meeting Will on the bus this morning wasn't coincidence. Will was up to something. Arthur went out to the courtyard again, cupping his hands around his mouth, making a sort of megaphone. He ignoring all the stares he got as he cried out, "Merlin!"

His yelling was still in vain. Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

"Will! Let me go! I'm missing class!"

"Who cares about class?" Will continued to drag Merlin past the courtyard and further behind the campus.

"Will! This isn't funny! Just let me go! You're scaring me again!" He struggled against the finger's digging into his skin, probably bruising.

Will froze. He turned to face Merlin, his hand still tightly gripping the boy's wrist. "Merlin... About that night-"

"Merlin!" Both heard the faint voice of Arthur screaming his name, "Merlin!"

Merlin felt relieved, "Arth-" he started to cry out, but his mouth was covered by Will's free hand.

Merlin could feel tears swelling up in his eyes as Arthur continued to call for him. This was too familiar, memories were starting to flood back to him about that dreaded night with Will. He could feel the pain stinging at his throat as it started to dry up. Merlin pushed at Will's hands desperately, trying to get free, trying to cry out and let Arthur know where he was. He wanted to be saved.

"Merlin!" The call grew closer. "Merlin where are you?"

"Mmmnh!" He tried to reply.

"Shhh. Stay quiet Merlin. Like I said, I really need to talk to you, but lover boy would really get in the way." Will's voice was harsh and creepy, it's deep tones sent shivers up Merlin's spine. It felt unsafe.

"Merlin! Meeerrlin!" Arthur kept calling.

His voice started to fade and Merlin felt more and more desperate. He was scared out of his mind at what might happen if he didn't get away. Merlin kicked violently behind him, nailing Will in the groin and sending him onto his knees in a fit of pain. Now he was running, sprinting towards Arthur's voice, begging to be found. "Arthur!" Merlin could see the edge of the building. He'd be in the courtyard soon.

"Arthu-" A violent and angry hand pulled him backward.

He hadn't made it. Merlin was back in Will's stomach turning embrace. Arthur hadn't saved him. He wouldn't keep his promise.

_Please Arthur. Please save me. PLEASE! _


	4. No Matter What

_Please Arthur. Please save me. PLEASE! _

"Merlin?" Arthur could swear he'd heard Merlin. "Merlin!" He started towards the edge of the building. "Merlin?"

Arthur rounded the corner, still searching for the missing boy. He was in a little state of panic. If Merlin had called him, he would have come to meet him. Did someone stop him? Arthur was freaking out now. Will. Will was here wasn't he? "MERLIN! MERLIN WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Merlin stop struggling! I said I wanted to talk!"

That was Will's voice.

"Merlin listen to me! I want to talk to you about that night! Look, stop struggling! Do I have to tie you up again?"

_Tie you up again. _

Arthur gritted his teeth. He quickly rounded the corner, expecting to see Merlin and Will. There was no one there. The voice was definitely coming from over here. So where were they? Arthur looked around, the cold breeze and sudden silence only driving him to search harder. If Will wanted to talk, why wasn't he talking? "MERLIN!"

"mmnnARTHURmn!"

"Ouch! Don't bite you idiot."

That was Merlin! Merlin and Will, they were close.

"Merlin where are you!?"

Arthur looked around bushes and trees planted opposite him, almost like a wall or fence. That's when he found the shack. A little sport shack no doubt. He fumbled with the door handle, eager to get in and check if Merlin was there. "Merlin! I'm coming I promise! I promised I'd protect you!"

The door was locked. Desperate, Arthur started to throw himself at it, hoping to break it down. "Merlin!" He cried.

The door finally gave in, letting him crash onto the shack's crude floor along with chipped wood and broken chunks of door. Arthur jumped up as quickly as possible, ready for action. Arthur's rage increased when he saw them. Will was straddling Merlin, holding tied hands above his head and a crude strip cloth shoved into his mouth. Will had a free hand. He was using it to fist Merlin's shirt, pulling him up almost to face level.

Will glared at Arthur. "Party pooper."

"Let him go you bastard!"

"Look, I don't have any beef with you. I need to talk to Merlin, but he's too jumpy and wouldn't sit still long enough to listen."

"So you hog tie him!? You dirty bastard!" Arthur darted forward, shoving Will off of Merlin.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Will groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Leave him alone now." Arthur picked Merlin up off the floor, holding him like a princess as he stood. "If you come near him again, I swear to God I'll make like hell for you. I promised Merlin I'd protect him, and that's what I plan to do. No matter what I have to do."

Merlin thought he was going to cry again. But he wasn't sad. He wanted to cry tears of happiness. Arthur remembered. Arthur had would protect him no matter what. That was the best feeling in the world.

Merlin snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, happy to be back in a warm and caring embrace. He felt safe and loved when he was held by Arthur. When Will had his hands all over him, it felt disgusting and just wrong. He needed Arthur. He loved Arthur more then anything. He'd have to tell the prat after he remembered to get the duct tape off his face. He loved Arthur, but sometimes the man wasn't all that bright.


	5. Like Magic

_"_Arthur!" Merlin hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I thought for sure you wouldn't find me."

"I promised you didn't I?" Arthur spoke into Merlin's shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah you did. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Merlin's grip got tighter. He didn't want to leave Arthur's arms.

"I don't really care about that." Arthur pulled back, studying Merlin, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

Arthur spotted the tiny bruises on Merlin's wrist. They were about the size of fingers. Fingers that would no doubt be broken after Arthur had a go at Will's face. "He did that didn't he? I'm so sorry Merlin. I should never have taken my eyes off you. I knew Will was there too, but I-"

"Oh shut up you big clot pole!" Merlin jumped on Arthur, sending him down to the floor with a hard thud. Merlin lay casually on top of Arthur. "Can't we just be thankful I'm fine and get on with life?"

"You're a lot calmer then I thought you'd be Merlin."

"You're wrong." Merlin sat up, he held up his hands, showing them off, "My hands are shaking. I just want you to hug me and tell me everything is okay."

Arthur sat up with him, wrapping strong arms around the boy's torso and nuzzling his face into Merlin's chest. "You're gonna be okay. I'm here. I promised remember? I'll be here to protect you. I'll try protect you, but if I can't, I'll be here to help you pick up the pieces."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

It wasn't an intense kiss, it wasn't even that long. But the feelings that were jammed into it flew everywhere all at once in a beautiful blast. It was like fireworks exploding in brilliant color and design all around them. The glowing swirls and sparkles invading the room was unreal, the feeling that pounded violently against their chests unknown and addictive. Time seemed to stop as they kissed. It was almost like magic.

Like magic indeed.


	6. Author's Note

**Last book in my series. Thank you for all the support you've given. I'm glad this story has gotten some good attention. I love reading your comments. This series was a bit of a pain, but a lot of fun and totally worth it to know it's liked. **

**-LovelyFangirls**


End file.
